The overall goal of the HMO Cancer Research Network (CRN), and the NCI initiative under which it was funded, is to enhance research on cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, long-term care and post-diagnosis monitoring in the context of health care delivery systems. For this competing continuation, we seek to further improve the research capacity of the CRN, and use it to conduct a broader array of cancer research studies that relate to NCI research priorities. This renewal proposal includes a number of modifications and enhancements to the CRN Infrastructure, in addition to three new research project proposals. These proposed changes to the CRN's Infrastructure and functioning are directed at increasing the quality and efficiency of the research, the extent of collaboration, and the ability to develop new research ideas and junior investigators. The project proposals capitalize on our rich data resources, interests and expertise of CRN investigators, and the research opportunities presented by large health care delivery systems with track records of innovation in cancer control. The three projects are: 1) Clinical and Pathologic Predictors for Recurrence after DCIS; 2) Making Effective Nutritional Choices for Cancer Prevention: the MENU Study; 3) Using Electronic Medical Records to Measure and Improve Adherence to Tobacco Treatment Guidelines in Primary Care.